Perfectly Imperfect
by Erin Audrey
Summary: Scorpius and Rose - Over the Years.


{{A/N: I'm experiencing terrible writers-block, therefore I am putting an old piece of mine up to entertain you until the new chapter of A Million Times Never is up. This is only a one-shot, so there might be a few spelling mistakes. All constructive criticism is appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling}}

Rose Weasley sat in the library, with only Scorpius by her side. She slumped her head down on the table in front of her, flaming red curls falling loosely down her back. "Ugh..." She groaned, quietly.  
"What is it?" Scorpius asked, even though he knew exactly what it was, as they were both doing the exact same thing.  
"Take a guess, Scorp." She said sarcastically, as she pulled her head up, and rested her chin on her arms.  
"I was just trying to be comforting." He said, somewhat childishly. "Here, let me read what you've wrote so far." He said, using two fingers to gently drag a piece of parchment towards him.  
The two had recently opened up as a couple, which meant no more sneaking around after hours, and hiding in broom closets, but it also meant a lot of people would be angry. Not only was Rose's large group of cousins no longer speaking with her, but they were often caught in The Common Room, planning Scorpius' death.  
Scorpius slowly let his eyes trail over the manicured words Rose had wrote, which made his own letter seem like a disgrace.  
'Dearest Mum and Dad,  
I'm dating Scorpius, and that's all I'm going to say, because there's no point in explaining when you're most likely already sending a Howler to me. But don't make it too bad, I'm already getting enough hell at school.  
Love, Rose.'  
"Well?" Rose asked, impatiently.  
"It's a lot better than mine." He told her, sliding his own letter towards her.  
'Father and Mother,  
You probably haven't heard yet, and you probably don't want to hear this, but I think you should know before someone else tells you. Please, look on the bright side, and don't kill me. If you'd like, I'll stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, I would just like to continue surviving, if that's possible. I know our family has been stuck to our pure-blood tradition since we even began, so I believe you should know that I'm in a relationship with a half-blood. And if you think about it, our child would be pure-blood. And don't kill me. Please.  
Sincerely, Scorpius.  
P.S., It's Rose Weasley.'  
"I would have thought that I'd be the one to ramble, not you." Rose admitted, an eyebrow raised.

A few hours passed, and everyone was sitting down, ready to eat dinner. The owl post was coming in, which Rose was greatly dreading. She knew her parents would respond in seconds flat, but she didn't want them to.  
She swallowed hard, as she saw her own owl, Fubly, fly towards her, and drop a steaming red letter, and a very professional looking white letter.  
Hugo Weasley, who had been sitting a few seats down from her, nearly choked on his food, holding back a fit of laughter.  
Rose bit her lip, and slowly opened the letter, as she slid down in her seat, knowing every eye was on her.  
A loud, booming voice exploded from the envelope, echoing around the room. It was easily recognized as her own father, and she knew he was more angrier than he had ever been. "Rose Weasley!" The voice began. "How /dare/ you do this? And why did you not tell me when you began /liking/ the boy? We could have... stopped this! He is not well behaved, and he's a Malfoy, for Merlins sake!"  
The voice quickly dropped off, and Rose slid even further down in her seat. She heard a few snickers, but across the room, she caught Scorpius' eye.  
She looked back down at the white letter, and opened it. To her surprise, it was only two lines long.  
'We will discuss this in two weeks at Christmas-time. Good-luck with your fathers letter.'  
The letter was not signed, but it was easily identifiable as her mothers. Rose was greatly unsure what to believe from this, as it was not showing if Hermione was disappointed, or what.  
The night passed by slowly, and Rose dragged herself to bed, for a sleepless night.

"Rose?" Scorpius said, quietly, as he walked into the library. "I didn't see you at breakfast."  
"I didn't go." She said, tiredly.  
"Oh. Well, I got this." He said, as he handed her an envelope.  
Rose sighed, and unfolded the letter.  
'Scorpius,  
Your father and I are extremely disappointed in your choices. A Weasley? Neither of us are sure how to react to this, so we will just trust you. But, both of us honestly think you should quit rambling. Adding that it was that Weasley girl at the end nearly gave us both a heart attack. Feel free to come home for Christmas.  
Sincerely, Astoria.'  
"Wow." Rose sighed, looking up at him.  
"I'm not sure if they're acting and are actually furious, or what. But I suppose we'll find out in two weeks."

***

"Rose? What're you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready, or whatever it is brides do." Scorpius asked, sceptically.  
"Yeah, but I'm just so confused." She admitted, biting her lip.  
"About what? Do you... not want to do this anymore?"  
"No! Of course I want to, Scorpius. But, I'm not sure whether to be happy that we're getting married, or nervous that this is the first time our fathers have been in the same room in almost 30 years." Rose explained.  
"It'll be fine. I mean, our mothers really began getting along, they'll keep care of our fathers, right?" Scorpius asked, somewhat unsure.

"Astoria and Hermione went full out." Draco muttered, not realizing who it was beside him, as he was so mesmerised by the large decorations.  
"Tell me about it." Ron responded, equally as oblivious. "I would have thought that they'd be fighting non-stop."  
"Yeah, I mea- Ron?" Draco asked, whipping around.  
"Draco?" He responded.  
"Oh, er-hello. It's been awhile."  
"It has, indeed." Ron told the man.  
"Who would have thought? /Our/ children getting married. To each other."  
"My worst nightmare came true, I suppose." Ron said, a shadow of a smirk growing on his face.  
"Well, at least we can finally agree on something." Draco said, smiling slightly.

***

"Are you feeling all right, Rose?" Scorpius asked, brushing some sticky hair off her forehead.  
"What do you think, Scorp?" She snapped. "I'm about to push a baby outside of me."  
"I was just trying to be comforting!" He defended, childishly.  
She rolled her eyes, and groaned. "This is all your fault, Malfoy."  
"I don't recall you asking me to stop when I was-" Scorpius began, but was interrupted by a loud cough from Draco, and an equally as loud grunt from Ron, which only caused Astoria and Hermione to smirk at each other.

A healer entered, breaking the tension. She quickly examined Rose, then with a bright smile, announced, "It's time to deliver, Mrs. Malfoy!"  
"The sooner our baby gets out, the better." Rose muttered, squeezing Scorpius' hand.  
"Rose, you're crushing my hand."  
"I'd much rather be in your spot, Scorpius. Think about it.  
"Okay, sorry," He told her, quickly, as the deilvery began.

"Wow..." Breathed Draco. "Never thought I'd see the day where a Malfoy had curly hair and freckles."  
"Never thought I'd see the day where a Weasley had blonde hair and blue eyes." Ron added, as they both looked down at their grand-daughter.  
Rose looked up at Scorpius, and Scorpius looked down at Rose, who held their newborn daughter. Finally, everything worked out perfectly.


End file.
